


2: Sway

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, idk how to tag this one either lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Gliommoux dances alone.
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	2: Sway

Gliommoux closed his eyes as the song he selected began playing softly from the orchestrion. An old, familiar tune. One that, once upon a time, he had learnt to play on the violin. One that, once upon a time, he had learned to dance to.

One that, once upon a time, he had confessed his love to.

Raising his hands into the air, he positioned them to appear as if he was about to lead a dance partner about a ballroom. If anyone were to see him, they may think it odd - after all, his hands were much higher than most maidens would be able to comfortably reach. Yet it was natural for Gliommoux. After all, to practice for the one you love, you must be aware of where your hands should be on them. 

Step by step, Gliommoux swayed his way around the room, eyes closed all the while; the music soothing his heart of years old aches that he had long since thought to have healed.

But of course, the heart can never truly heal from such a deep wound from the one you held most dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this longer in the future but this challenge isn't to make a load of longfics in 24 hours so for now some small suffering for Glio :)


End file.
